


private chat

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [116]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Play, PWP, Scissoring, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lyn takes notice of Ursula in Askr and invites her for a private chat.
Relationships: Ursula/Lyndis
Series: Commissions [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	private chat

Lyn has a chance at a new life here, but anyone who is brought to Askr does. She knows that there are plenty of opportunities not just for her, but for everyone that she encounters, and that is why, when she first sees Ursula among their group, she begins to get ideas about what can be done.

In another world and another lifetime, they were enemies, but even then, Lyn wondered about her, and her curiosity has only grown now that they are allies here. There is no doubt in her mind that Ursula was dealt a raw deal in the past, and that she could have a chance at a better life here. Being in Askr means opportunities for everyone, and the chance to make their own path, and to find their own happiness.

Lyn has decided that her happiness and Ursula’s happiness are going to intersect. All she has to do is convince the other woman of that, and she is fairly certain that that will not take much work at all. All she has to do is ensure that she can get Ursula alone for a little while, which should not be too difficult. Everyone here is curious about those who share similar worlds and backgrounds to them, wanting to figure out if they really knew each other, or if their worlds are slightly different.

Those matters have always been far too confusing to Lyn, so she would much rather focus on other things. Namely, what they can do here, and what  _ this _ world has to offer them, regardless of what their former worlds are like.

She asks Ursula to meet up with her, so that they can have a private discussion. Of course, Lyn knows how she intends for that to end, and she has a pretty good feeling that Ursula knows where she is going with it as well, though she is not sure what the other woman thinks of that. There is a good chance that she will end up entirely rejected, but Lyn thinks that that is worth the risk, and at the very least, she can offer her what she thinks will be a better and happier life for the other woman. If she is rejected, then at least she can say that she tried, right?

Once the two of them are alone, Lyn is quick to get down to business, making her point with her body, rather than words. She is quick to pull Ursula into a kiss, surprising the other woman so much that she goes stiff at first, not sure how she should respond to the sudden change. But soon enough, she relaxes into it, and Lyn does not have to pull back, instead able to enjoy what she has been hoping for for a while now. At first, the two do not need to speak, able to communicate everything that is going on pretty well just like this.

Eventually, they do have to pull back out of it, so that they can catch their breath. Only then does Ursula say, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because,” says Lyn, “we aren’t enemies here. Since we’re both on the same side, since we’re both starting over with new lives, there’s nothing stopping us from doing something like this. So, what do you say?”

“You do have a point,” Ursula replies, even though Lyn has barely said anything at all. She seems to understand it well enough, and this time, she is the one to pull Lyn into a kiss. The two of them are going to get along just fine.

It does not take long for this kiss to heat up quite a bit more than the previous kiss, both of them quickly getting lost in it without a care for anything else in the world. At the end of the day, even with the battles that they have to take part in, things are still relatively peaceful here, much more so than what they are used to, and that makes it so much easier to consider what they are missing, and to become bored with this life. Both need something to keep themselves entertained, and now, Lyn has offered that something to Ursula, and they both quickly succumb to their desires.

Soon enough, they are grabbing at each other's clothes while they kiss, groping at each other’s breasts over and below their dresses, until they have to pull back from the kiss again, this time to properly undress. Things are moving quickly, with no time to pause and no time to think, leaving both of them eager to just get on with things, on each other again as soon as their clothes are out of the way.

Lyn moans into Ursula’s mouth as the other woman rakes her nails down her back, and the two grinding against each other, desperate for any sort of friction that they can get. Both are absolutely starving for this, and once they have started, it only serves to wake that appetite up, and turn them both insatiable.

Lyn begins groping at Ursula again, now that there is no fabric to get in her way, and she earns a breathless moan from her as she does, with Ursula breaking the kiss because it is all quickly becoming too much to handle at once. She lets Lyn fondle her breasts, panting and overwhelmed by her touch.

As Lyn begins to toy with her nipples, pinching them and rolling them between her fingers, Ursula gasps and whimpers, barely able to handle this. She has quickly discovered how sensitive Ursula is, and is able to drive her absolutely mad with pleasure, even with this little bit of effort. As Ursula squirms and writhes under her touch, she scratches down Lyn’s back as if reaching for more, clawing at her to communicate because, by now, words have completely failed her.

Lyn drops her head down, moving a hand so that she can suck on one of Ursula’s nipples, and Ursula cries out, weakening immediately, knowing that Lyn could get her off like this, if she really tried. She knows that things will not end there, but if she wanted them to, it would not be difficult. Instead, she only teases her like this for a little bit, before shifting their positions so that they can hook their legs together, pressing their bodies against each other.

As Lyn begins to grind against her, Ursula responds in kind, glad to have this much friction, overwhelmed by how badly she wants Lyn, and wants everything that Lyn has to offer her. It all feels so good, better than she has ever felt in her life, and for once, she is able to forget everything that has come before, and happily live in the moment. If she were to be with Lyn, then every day could be like this, something that Ursula never thought that she would be able to have.

It is strange to imagine herself pursuing something like that with someone who used to be her enemy, but in the moment, she finds that she does not mind at all, and losing herself in the moment proves to be just what she needs. As they grind against each other, scissoring one another, she feels her body giving in, and she does not bother to resist it at all this time. With a sharp cry, she comes hard, and Lyn only keeps up the momentum, not slowing down until she is able to get herself to that point as well.

When Lyn suddenly moans, low and indulgent, Ursula knows that she has come as well, and is content to know that they have both thoroughly enjoyed themselves, even though it does seem as though Lyn has done the majority of the work. Even so, she knows that she is not quite satisfied and that they are not quite done yet, and she hopes that she will be able to do something for Lyn, and that she can continue to make Lyn feel good.

That is why she shifts their positions again, and Lyn goes right along with it, with Lyn on her back and Ursula on top of her, leaning her face down between the other woman’s legs. Like this, they can both take care of the other, and can both continue to indulge in what the other has to offer them. This is, by far and away, the best private chat that Ursula has ever had, and she is so very glad that she agreed to meet up with Lyn, despite not knowing what she could have possibly wanted.

Now, she is eager to repay her in any way possible, and she buries her tongue inside of Lyn, wanting desperately to show her just what she can do, wanting to make everything perfect for her, because that is exactly what Lyn has done so far. Subservience comes more naturally to Ursula than one might expect, and that is why she is determined to prove herself through these acts of service.

Of course, it is a challenge to keep her focus and keep her mind on the task at hand when Lyn is eating her out at the same time, not at all deterred by Ursula’s efforts to overwhelm her with pleasure. They are both offering the other quite a distraction, and therefore both suffering  _ from _ that distraction. It is so easy to let the lust and desire take control, and to forget about everything else in the world.

Lyn works her tongue deeper inside of Ursula, and Ursula moans even as she continues to eat her out. It is so difficult for her to keep her thoughts together, to stop herself from getting too lost in the moment and forgetting what she needs to do. She is trying to stay in a subservient mindset, to pleasure Lyn as much as she can, but Lyn is so good at knocking her off balance that she struggles to keep her tongue working, delving deeper to earn more moans from the other woman.

Together, they work at each other’s pleasure, while both losing themselves in the moment, hazy and ecstatic, pushing closer and closer to another shared climax, neither wanting to give in until the other has. The sensation of Lyn’s moans are nearly too much for Ursula to handle, but spur her on as well, encouraging her to do more to make Lyn make those sounds, telling her that she is doing a good job, and so she only needs to keep working at it, in order to make Lyn feel as good as she wants her to.

It is intoxicating and so easy to get wrapped up in, and they are both completely helpless before the other. Moans ring out, still muffled as neither slow down, and it becomes hard to tell who is making what sound, as they begin to moan more in unison. Both are growing close, both trying to fight off their own pleasure for favor of the other, but in the end, there is nothing they can do to delay the inevitable.

Lyn is the first to give in, because Ursula is determined and relentless, and as soon as she feels the sensation of Lyn’s orgasm, she has no hope of holding out anymore. She reflexively pulls back to cry out as she gives in entirely, letting the bliss wash over her, until both of them are completely overtaken, neither able to think or speak for quite some time.

Eventually, they are both able to catch their breath, moving so that they are laying beside one another, and Ursula feels better than she ever has in her life, happy and free, and ready to do anything that Lyn may ask of her, if only she can experience something like that again. The two of them are going to make a very interesting pair, no doubt about that, and she looks forward to seeing what may come of this new partnership.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
